1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to safety toys for infants and young children, the toys being constructed in such manner as to diminish the likelihood of injury to the user by virtue of dislodgement of components.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
Toys of the squeeze variety have long been provided with sound producing components or "squeakers." Such devices have recently fallen under adverse scrutiny due to the possibility of these squeakers being dislodged during play. In such instance there is a possibility of the component being swallowed or otherwise causing harm to a young child.